heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Identity Crisis Vol 1 1
:* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * * * :* , Lead * * * * * * Funeral Attendees :* , Aquaman, , Big Barda, Beast Boy, Black Condor, , , Captain Atom, , Commissioner Gordon, Cyborg, Dmitri Pushkin, , , Ellen Baker, , , Flash (Wally West), , Green Lantern (John Stewart), Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), , Gypsy, Hamilton Drew, Hawkgirl, , Jade, Jason Blood, Jimmy Olsen, Justice League International, Justice Society, Kid Flash, Kimiyo Hoshi, Lois Lane, Martian Manhunter, Mary Marvel, Maxwell Lord, , Mister Terrific, Oberon, Outsiders, , , Snapper Carr, Stargirl, Tasmanian Devil, Tempest, Teen Titans, Vixen Locations: * * :* :* * * :* * :* Wildcat's Gym Items: * s * * | Notes = * Sue Dibny is killed in this issue. She will return as a ghost and be reunited with her husband in 52.52 Week 52, see excerpt During Blackest Night, she is resurrected as a member of the Black Lantern Corps when a power ring takes control of her body, for usage in the armies of Nekron. , see excerpt They are finally put to rest when they are destroyed by the Indigo Tribe. * This issue reintroduces an updated version of the Calculator. In his first appearances, he was a regular costumed criminal who wore a suit with big buttons on the chest, and fought Batman. Most recently, he was seen as a resident of the criminal nation Zandia still wearing this costume. Here, he is shown to be a villainous counterpart to Oracle, operating from a remote headquarters where he has access to every computer system in the world. * This story is collected along with the rest of the series in the Identity Crisis graphic novel. | Trivia = * There are many deaths mentioned in this issue. :* Aquababy was killed by Black Manta. :* , Constance D'Aramis was killed by the Mist.Starman (Volume 2) #38, see excerpt :* , Vivian D'Aramis was killed by Maurice Puanteur. :* The Flash died during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. , see excerpt :* Green Arrow died in a plane explosion.Green Arrow (Volume 2) #101 Later, he got better.Green Arrow (Volume 3) #1 :* Green Lantern sacrificed himself during Final Night. , see excerpt :* Joanna Pierce was murdered by Constantine Drakon.Green Arrow (Volume 3) #30 :* John Grayson was killed by Boss Zucco. :* K'hym J'onzz died on Mars. :* Mary Grayson was killed by Boss Zucco. :* Sindella Zatara sacrificed herself to destroy a powerful magical artifact. :* Superman died fighting Doomsday.Superman (Volume 2) #75 Later, he got better. * Firehawk mentions that someone has an Amazo android on the black market. This plot thread will be further explored during Batman: Under the Hood when a Gotham City crimelord the Black Mask gets hold of it and uses it against Batman and Nightwing. -637 * Ralph talks to Firehawk about how Sue sets up fake mysteries for him on his birthdays, and he references a mystery that largely revolved around Barry Allen being dressed up as an old man, which happened in an earlier story. * Jack Drake only recently learned that his son is secretly Robin.Robin (Volume 4) #124-125 * Black Lightning mentions stepping down from his position as Secretary of Education.Outsiders (Volume 3) #10 * Ray Palmer mentions his divorce with Jean Loring. * It is brought up that Sue Dibny was actually made an honorary member of the Justice League, an offer which has been extended to extremely few people. This happened during her time on Justice League Europe, when she effectively ran things from the Embassy and Captain Atom recognized how much work she did for them. * The suspect list for the murder includes a number of supervillains. Heat Wave, Heatstroke, Doctor Phosphorus, Plasmus, Scorch, Firefly and Firefist are suspected for their flame-related abilities. The list also includes the teleporters Warp, Bolt, Mirror Master, Peek-a-Boo and the Shade. * 's costuming is problematic. He is wearing his Green Lantern garb at the funeral, which he has not worn since he was dismissed from the Green Lantern Corps a number of years ago.Green Lantern (Volume 3) #25 At the time of this issue, he should be in his Warrior attire. It is of course entirely possible that this outfit was simply the best thing he had to wear to the ceremony. Gardner will eventually make his return to the Corps during the Rebirth storyline. * Ralph and Sue Dibny were last involved in the Super Buddies, a series that spins the superhero team in a humorous direction. A running gag throughout their storyline is that everybody believes Sue to be pregnant, although she adamantly denies this with increasing frustration. That story actually didn't get published until after Identity Crisis, and as a result the funny comes off more maudlin than it was originally intended to be. -9 * Firehawk is mistaken for Flamebird by civilians. | Recommended = | Links = }} References